undeadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Flint Greybraid
Background Flint Greybraid was born in an opulent dwarf hold as the 8th born son in a high up, well to do noble family. The Greybraids were well favored by the high king in the hold, and they would often be tasked with important duties, and Flint had high hopes to become a chancellor or guard captain when he grew older, having proved himself a crack shot in training. Flint was well liked and had a happy childhood, but one day in his late 30's, a thief stole the prized Ancestor Stone from a holy temple, and Flint along with everyone else of a suitable age that could wield a weapon was tasked to search for the thief. Rumour had it a halfling thief had stolen it. As Flint patrolled beneath the walls, ordered to make sure no-one got out of town, he heard a noise from around the corner, and there saw a small figure, with a cloak and hood, climbing up the walls on a rope. He approached with his crossbow raised and demanded "stop climbing, or I'll shoot!". All the halfling did was turn around, under its hood revealing a great big smile from a beautiful round face. She softly said "I guess you'll just have to shoot me then", smiled again and resumed climbing. Flint couldn't bring himself to shoot, screaming "stop! stop!", but she was over the wall in a matter of seconds, and as she looked back to give him a wave, arrows came out of nowhere, flying over her head, and she was suddenly gone. The winded guards came up to him, asking why he hadn't stopped her, and he had no real answer for them. He didn't know. He had failed his hold. Flint was sentenced to exile the next day, told not to return until he had recovered the Ancestor Stone. He traveled around human settlements all along the coast, learning their ways, hoping to discover or hear about the Stone in the shoddy taverns and criminal networks, but never found anything worthwhile. He's been in several morally questionable endeavours, hoping something will lead him to the Stone, but all his hopeful leads have turned out to be dead ends. Over the years, he searched less and less fervently, his hopes dying out of ever finding the stone, and gradually accepting his fate of never being able to come home. He worked as a hunter up and down the coast for decades, and had good use for his marksmanship. Then one day about 30 years ago, in the dockside tavern of a human town, he came across an old dwarven sailor by the name of Sharkbait spinning a large tale, surrounded by other dwarves, also sailors by their appearance. He sat down and listened to their tale over a mug of ale. It was a long and good one, and he felt almost like he was at home, as happy as he had been in a long time, surrounded by song and good tales near a firey hearth. He felt something close to kinship with these dwarves, and he set out with the sailors the next day, having convinced them to let him join with his pleasant demeanor and marksmanship skills, and he has sailed with them ever since. Personality Flint's seen most situations and can see when they'll go wrong, when he realizes this he nervously puts on a really big fake smile. Incredibly superstitious(more than most sailors), carries many superstitions, like, never ever wears anything red, or eats a herring on a thursday, if someone else talks about a superstition they have he'll most likely take it on as well. Flint likes to ask rhetorical questions to himself as often as he can, someone else: "lets stop and have a meal" Flint: "would I like dinner? sure, that would be great" Tends to eat other peoples food "are you going to finish that?" Tends to leave in a huff or sourly change the subject if anyone asks him about his family or why he left. Gets hammer drunk every time the ship kills a whale. People figure it is a form of celebration. Ties Has a dwarf wife in the village by the name of Rubina, who he has been married to for 30 years. These days they are more of a comfortable partnership than a loving couple, with Flint gone for such long periods of time. They have no children. Good friends with the captain, he is one of the longest serving recruits. Works as a quartermaster on the Pinnacle.